The present invention relates to a mailer, and more particularly to a graphic display for a mailer including interlocking components.
Envelopes and other containers for transmitting written messages are typically known and are generally void of decorative graphics. Such envelopes do not assist in communicating a message to the recipient other than by printed words or a design or picture printed directly on the envelope.
A need has arisen for a mailer having a graphic design which is easy to assemble and has sufficient structural integrity to withstand handling by the postal service.
In accordance with the present invention, a mailer for transmission from a sender to a recipient includes a front sheet having a perimeter and inner and outer opposed faces. The outer face of the front sheet is adapter to receive the address of the recipient. The front sheet is disposed in a first plane. The mailer includes a back sheet having a perimeter and inner and outer opposed faces. The back sheet is disposed in a second plane, which is spaced apart from and parallel to the first plane. A graphic display is disposed between the front sheet and the back sheet and adjacent to the inner face of the front sheet and adjacent to the inner face of the back sheet. The graphic display is disposed in a third plane parallel to the first and second planes. The graphic display includes projections extending within the third plane and outside the perimeter of the front sheet and outside the perimeter of the back sheet. The graphic display includes a plurality of irregularly shaped interlocking components.